


Heritage

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Jak is THE Mar, Jak might be his own ancestor, Mar - Freeform, Ottsels, Precursors, Surprises, Wrong On So Many Levels, suggested incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak 3. Jak’s heritage is brought into question. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time for more comedy. This was the result of my brain trying to figure out whether Jak is the Mar who founded Haven City or not. If that is the case, that means Jak would be his own ancestor…which is…ew. XD

The Precursor trio stood in front of their ship, facing the humans who had helped save the world…and potentially the universe. The Metal Heads had been routed and one less Dark Maker ship terrorised the stars.

“Thank you, brave people of this planet,” the Ottsel Leader began. “Onin, Samos and all…your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on.”

The Green Sage shook his head, half-ashamed. “My life’s work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of furballs.”

As usual, Pecker sat smugly on the bowl atop the soothsayer’s head. Both wings were crossed over his midriff, and he casually leant back, relishing the event. “Onin says it is a great day for the universe.”

Turning to Jak, the head Precursor spoke again. “Jak, you are the greatest of heroes. You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together we will win this war.”

“But, dude, there are, like, way more challenges in the future,” the Surfer retorted.

“Duh…” the Dummy added. “…or was it the past?”

“Yes, yes!” Their leader sounded exasperated. “I was getting to that.”

The blonde hero almost rolled his eyes. “More adventures? Where have I heard that before?”

“We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe, Jak.”

“Then you can call me by my first name…by what my father called me – Mar.”

Ashelin’s eyes lit up. “Wait, Jak is Mar? _The_ Mar?” Pausing and looking to her right, she gave Seem a bewildered look.

Yet the red-head was not the only human to abruptly grasp the meaning of those words.

“Wait a minute…backpedal for me a couple steps,” she continued. “Isn’t Damas related to _the_ Mar? So, if he’s Jak’s _father_ …”

“Well, uh, um…” The Precursors were at a loss for words, and refused to make eye contact with their saviour, who slowly realised the implications, and currently scowled at them with questioning, cerulean optics.

“It’s not _true_ , is it?” the latter asked, his expression darkening.

“Ask Seem,” the Ottsel Dummy replied, somehow thinking his contribution to the discussion was going to help matters. Miraculously, however, it succeeded in distracting Jak’s attention, and the eighteen year old spun around to face the monk.

“You _knew_?” the blonde whined, his anger suddenly replaced by crushing disbelief, but Seem simply nodded, thinking nothing of it. The former turned back towards the Precursors, desperately hoping this was just one of their pranks. For all-powerful deities, the rodents appeared to have a great sense of humour. “You’re all just kidding, right?”

But the trio had already retreated into their peculiar golden spacecraft, and the engines blasted from the bottom at full strength, tugging them towards the sky.

Unable to believe what had occurred, Jak’s jaw dropped. And now he was trapped in the area and surrounded by a group of suddenly very judgemental friends.

**The End**


End file.
